At present, there are over 700 major network television affiliates, 1,600 smaller network television affiliates, and 3,000 community broadcasters across the United States. Currently, these broadcasters are unable to provide their broadcasts, for example, via the Internet because of regulations limiting consumption to users located within their respective broadcast areas. Broadcasters, therefore, need a solution that will allow them to deliver their broadcasts (and/or other content) via the Internet to users located (or having a presence) within or proximate their respective broadcast areas.